Information transmission currently includes the transmission of voice and video signals, as well as other digital information to and from home/offices. Home/offices are usually described as subscribers to the transmission system. Traditional methods of information transmission include the use of central office switching, local loops, cable and cable farms, and dedicated wire pair transmission. Digital transmission of information and the use of fiber optic networks are also known in the art. The use of these new technologies in handling transmission of information, however, has yet to be optimized into an effective and efficient system.